narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Blade of Hatred
Summary Madara doubts Tsunade can defeat him with the Will of Fire, stating power has nothing to do with will. Tsunade disagrees, saying that the will she inherited made her strong, crediting it for her revolution of medical ninjutsu, building an entire system, and making its three rules, which she lists to him as she releases her seal. She then reveals another rule: that only those who have mastered the Ninja Art Creation Rebirth — Strength of a Hundred Technique are allowed to break the other three rules. The other Kage are stunned to learn about this, while Madara is unfazed, having never heard of the technique. Tsunade explains it's a kinjutsu only she knows how to use. Madara says that getting rid of the pollen and adding a medical-nin won't help their odds. Tsunade says all of them will go at it at once if it comes down to it, and that she's not just a medical-nin. Madara covers himself with Susanoo's ribcage, which Tsunade cracks with her attack. Madara notes her to be slower than the Raikage, but stronger than him. Madara tries immolating Tsunade, but is stopped by Mei, who also attacks. A and Ōnoki deal a heavy blow just as Tsunade lands a powerful kick, sending Madara crashing down. Madara concedes that Tsunade isn't as weak as he thought. Madara reminds her that she'll get herself killed if she simply rushes into battle, the Kage's source of treatment and recovery. Madara wonders what Hashirama left them, saying they're nothing compared to Hashirama, and that if he had known how weak they'd be, he'd have taught Hashirama how to rise from the dead. He says the only power Hashirama left is clinging to him, and that his own brother only left him his eyes and their power. Tsunade asks if he heard nothing of what she said. Madara says the only thing that could be passed to them is hatred. At the same time, Dan Katō and Chōza Akimichi have a conversation where Chōza informs him that Madara had been reincarnated and that Tsunade — as Hokage — and the other Kage were battling him, which shocks Dan. Despite Chōza's confidence in Tsunade, Dan tells him that he should use his time finding the caster of the technique instead of guarding the barrier that held him as Madara was not to be taken lightly, expressing his belief that only Hashirama could possibly defeat Madara. Back at the battle with Madara, Tsunade manages to land a devastating blow on Madara and as he regenerates, Gaara binds and seals him. This is however, revealed to be nothing more that a wood clone, as Tsunade is impaled by a Susanoo Sword and Madara emerges from a root telling them that when he fought Hashirama in the past, only his dōjutsu could see through the clone. To keep Sasuke from following him, Itachi summons a flock of crows, which stall Sasuke. Itachi finds Kabuto, saying that he felt where his chakra came from while he was being controlled earlier, citing it as a weakness of the technique. Kabuto isn't concerned, as he's the only one who can stop the technique. After seeing Sasuke close behind Itachi, Kabuto gets excited, exclaiming his luck had turned for the better which leaded and exasperated Itachi to remark that things had turned out worse than he expected. es:Espada de Odio